starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:End War
There's nothing about this war in the 2506 article, which is where timing is usually explained to wiki visitors. Wings of Liberty took place in late 2504, with HotS taking place in early 2505. Why is LotV taking place a whole year later? PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 19:36, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :Stuff needs to be put in the '06 article from the '05 one, but it comes from Whispers of Oblivion, where intro text states that Zeratul has spent six years searching for the prophecy. Basically can't occur any later than 2506, and under the premise that LotV takes place right after HotS, 06 seems to be the only option. It'll require a note ref in the '06 article, but per our MO, more specific statements take precedence over vague ones.--Hawki (talk) 22:51, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ::I do hope, there is one mission named :"A Glimmer of Hope" in Legacy of the Void. Which is a complete redesigned of In Utter Darkness. Where evil of Xel'Naga retreated to Aiur after facing the combination forces of Zerg, Protoss and Terran drive them off. You know why, the fallen god will retreat to Aiur? Because, that is where they set foot begins and Amon possibility will drain the dead overmind to recovering his strength. If this not happened, I will be going to the developer and burn it down. Nah, just kidding I really hope this can happened. Stoudemire18 (talk) 10:59, August 19, 2015 (UTC) A Little advise A Little advise: 1.Moebius Corps,Amon Brood and Golden Armada needed to add into Combatants. Because they're one combatants(Although they're forced or under control by Amon) 2.And in Reclamation Aiur,Golden Armada were under control by Daelaam.And when Amon corrupted Khala,they were under control by Amon.Finally,they were under control by Daelaam again.So editors,if you edit Golden Armada,you need like: Daelaam:Golden Armada early and finally Amon's Forces:Golden Armada middle--Werrgg1213 (talk) 22:10, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Battle Articles There's a flux of battle articles that have sprung up concerning LotV events, a lot of which seem redundant in the light of mission articles. I think we need to discuss what actually necessitates an article. At the least, we'd need more than one mission at the same location, and ideally with material outside the main campaign (e.g. the Reclamation of Aiur, since it incorporates info from the motion comic.--Hawki (talk) 09:56, March 9, 2016 (UTC) :Personally I feel like all battle articles are redundant; except in a few fringe situations where there's a novel tie-in the mission articles cover all aspects of the story. Not only that but we have articles like this one which give the full writeup of the conflict, so any small details that get added from sources outside the campaign already have a place we can add them. Also it creates the situation we still sometimes get where the sidebar for the mission article presents different information from the battle article. :Reclamation of Aiur seems alright if we do want to keep individual battle articles, but I don't see what else can be added for things like the Battle of Korhal that isn't already in their mission articles. Subsourian (talk) 12:54, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Into the Void in the End War? We discussed this in the Evolution talk page but did we ever reach a verdict on Into the Void being in the End War or a separate battle? I think I was initially for separating the two, but technically the war is referred to the "War against Amon" and "Amon's crusade," and even Whist mentions "six years ago the war ended, at least his part of it," which to me implies that the Battle in the Void is still considered part of that conflict, even if it was delayed. It's a bit odd to have a two year ceasing of hostilities before a war actually ends though, but it's not unheard of in real world history. And it's certainly be easier to just keep them the way they are since it's such a gray area it is kind of our call on this. What does everyone else think? Subsourian (talk) 15:55, November 14, 2016 (UTC) :Well, still waiting for my copy to arrive. Whist's statement might suggest a continuous conflict, but from what I understand in the novel, there's a lot of rumors surrounding Amon's death, so Whist could tie in with that, that he understands that something happened after the war, but took no part in it, and that therefore to him, and most people, the war ended in 2506. It also raises a bit of an issue - we've used the six year figure for the book, ergo, 2512. If we're treating it as part of the End War, then it becomes iffy - the in-universe acknowledgement of the war's end becomes separate from how we treat it as ending. :Right now, my personal inclination is to separate the Into the Void section as its own conflict, but as mentioned, I'm not as well informed as other editors right now. At the least, I'd like some consensus from other editors.--Hawki (talk) 23:21, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Co-op in End War So I think we initially added the commanders like Hammer and Faraday before we knew Co-op wasn't canon. Do we want to continue updating the sidebar with Co-op Missions? We do mention co-op in its own section, but given that most of this article regards the canon conflict I don't know if putting characters who don't canonically show up is worth putting in the side bar. Subsourian (talk) 03:09, December 7, 2016 (UTC) :I've done a prune of the commander template - similar concerns, but for different reasons. I feel that in the case of Hammer and Faraday, even ignoring the canon issue, they're far too minor to warrant a place. They're low ranking NCOs who command forces on some planet at some time in some place. If we're listing commanders of a side, I think it's prudent to limit it to the individuals who have a role in shaping the direction of the conflict, rather than arbitrarily listing individuals who take part in said conflict. :As for co-op commanders that don't have a story role in LotV (e.g. Nova, Abathur, etc.), I'm not sure. Partly due to the canon issue, partly because of the question of significance. One individual I think should be there is Ji'nara though, given her rank, but strictly speaking, her inclusion only comes from Co-op, so it's arguably a double standard if we include her and not others.--Hawki (talk) 09:03, December 7, 2016 (UTC)